The Lone Wanderer's Journey
by Gibmeister
Summary: A/U: The Lone Wanderer's Journey begins in D.C. and in this world it continues on. The Lone Wanderer travels from wasteland to wasteland doing what she can to help the world become a better place.


**A/N: Warning. This story is rated M for violence, gore, alcohol and drug use, nudity, strong language, dark humor, and references to sexual activities (Full descriptions are probably banned).**

 **The Lone Wanderer's Journey**

 **Chapter 1: The Escape**

"Alex! Alex wake up! You have to awake up!" A young black haired women shouted.

Alex reluctantly woke up and rose to a sitting position on her bed. She looked over and saw her friend Amata's scared expression.

"Amata, it's too early for this. What's wrong?" Alex asked.

The piercing sound of the alarms cut into Alex's brain snapping her back to reality.

"What's going? Why are the alarms going off?" Alex asked worried about the safety of the vault.

"There're radroaches everywhere. The vault's going under lock down and... and..." Amata, panicking stumbles over her words.

"Hey, Amata. Calm down a bit everything will be fine." Alex tried to console her friend.

"Nothing will be "fine", Alex. Your Dad's gone. Jonas is dead and... you need to leave." Amata said, fear and panic creeping into her voice.

Alex's eyes widen after hearing this news. Fear has started to creep into the young woman's mind. _Why do I have to leave the vault?_ She looked into Amata's eyes hoping that all this was a bad joke.

"Alex focus. We need to get you out of here. My Dad's men are looking for you. They killed Jonas and they're probably going to kill you too." Amata stayed, holding back her tears.

"... How?" Alex questioned

"Get to my father's office and take the overseer's tunnel to get to vault door. The password to his terminal is my name." Amata explained the plan

"Okay. Let me get changed and grab a few things." Alex said quickly walking over to her dresser.

Amata nodded and slipped out of Alex's room and took up lookout position by the front door. Alex quickly threw on a plain black shirt and slipped into her vault 101 jumpsuit. She grabbed a backpack out of her closet and grabbed a few essential items. A couple shirts, handful of caps, and her trusty combat knife. Alex slung her bag's strap over her head as she entered the main area of the unit.

"Alex, it's dangerous to go alone. So here take this." Amata said handing Alex a 10mm pistol and two extra clips. "I took it from my father's desk before heading this way."

"Thanks Amata. I'll never forget you." Alex thanked her friend, sadness creeping in her voice.

"Hopefully we'll meet again. Good bye." Amata replied before leaving the unit.

Alex waits a moment to take one last look over the only home she's known. She started down the hallway, trying to avoid running into any guards. _If I'm careful I should be able to reach the overseer's office without any-_

Before she can finish her thought she hits something solid and almost falls on her ass.

"Fuck" Alex said, reaching for her gun

"Alex!" A familiar voice said

Alex looked at the person she ran into. Chavez, a close family friend like Jonas. She hugged Chavez, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're lucky you ran into me. Anyone else and you'd have a face full of metal and leather. No joke." Chavez told the young woman.

"Good to see you too, Chavez." Alex replied.

"This isn't a joking matter. You could get killed by the others. How plan on avoiding that?" Chavez questioned the carefree blonde.

"Don't worry about it. I'm on my out. Hopefully I'll see you in the future." Alex quickly said taking a left a jogging down the corridor.

Chavez smacked himself in the face. As Alex continued on her mission to leave the vault. Not long after the girl left hurried footsteps could be heard from the direction she came form. Two fellow guards approached Chavez. They're about the same height but one looks older and the other is a little heavyset.

"Chavez, have you seen Aleksandra Hancock?" The older looking one asked.

"Yeah. She went down that hallway. She might be trying to sabotage the vault." Chavez pointed down the hall in the opposite direction that Alex took.

"Really. Why didn't you pursue her Chavez?" The heavyset guard questioned.

"She stole the overseer's personal pistol and threatened to kill me if I tried to stop her." Chavez quickly replied. _Well it's not complete lie, Chavez thought._

The two guards seemed satisfied with Chavez's answer and offered to provide backup. Chavez accepted their offer and lead them why from wherever Alex was going. Alex continued to make her way through the vault only stopping to kill the occasional radroach. Finally she turned a corner a saw the overseer's office but before she entered she could yelling coming from the security room.

"Amata. I'm only going ask you one last time. Where is Aleksandra?" Alex overheard the overseer demand.

"I'm telling you! I don't know where she is!" Amata yelled back in response.

Alex began to respect Amata even more as her friend showed her resolve. Alex slowly crawling by then heard the words she wished to never hear.

"Officer Knight. Get her to talk." The overseer said.

"How would like me to do that, sir?" Officer Knight asked.

"You can any method you see fit." The overseer, Amata's father, replied.

Officer Knight looked at Amata with a wicked grin before smacking her in head with his baton. Amata held the scream in and held her tears back as Kinght continued hitting her. Knight grew tired of not hearing the young girl scream and grabbed a bat from a nearby locker. Amata's eyes widened as the officer lined up his swing. He swung the bat as hard his could into Amata's stomach. The pain was too much and Amata screamed in pain as tears flowed down her face. Officer Knight swung the bat again connecting with Amata's head. The young girl was almost knocked out by the blow. She looked over at her father who just stood there watching his daughter get tortured. Suddenly the door to the security room opened and Alex walked pistol drawn. She took aim and fired three shots at Officer Knight. The first shot took out one his lungs, the second shot hit in the throat and the finale shot hit his left shoulder. Before the overseer could say anything. Alex aimed a fired a single shot into the man's head, killing him instantly. Alex walked over to Amata and noticed that during the commotion Amata lost conscience.

"I'm sorry Amata. There was no other way." Alex whispered to the unconscious Amata.

Alex slipped into the overseer's office and entered the password into the terminal. She clicked the option to open the Escape tunnel and stepped off the platform. The platform slid back to reveal the passageway that would lead Alex to vault door. She quickly ran through the corridors opting to ignore the radroaches that were in the passageway. She pressed the button that opened a secret door into the front entrance. Walking up to the console she pulled the lever and stepped back as the large vault door was opened. Once fully opened Alex stepped outside of the vault and walked up through a small tunnel to a rickety door. She pushed the door open and was momentarily blinded by the high amount of light. She blicked multiple times waiting for her eyes to adjust to brightness. When her eyes adjusted she saw a world full of death and destruction. Run down houses, broken and highly worn roads, dead grass and the remains of cars and people who didn't survive the blasts. She walked up to the edge of the small cliff and saw a unusual shape in the distance. Whatever it was it looked to be made of metal that has begun to rust over the years of constant exposure. She decided that would be the first place that she go to look for her father. And so she started off in the direction of the strange metal structure.


End file.
